Viruses, Trojans, spyware, and other kinds of malware are a constant threat to any computing device that requires network connectivity. Many different types of security systems exist to combat these threats, ranging from browser plug-ins to virus scanners to firewalls, and beyond. Many new instances and permutations of malware are created every day, requiring security systems to be constantly updated. Despite all this, many instances of malware still manage to infect computing devices and carry out a variety of malicious actions. Some varieties of malware may spread malicious files onto other computing devices that share a network with the infected device. Many different models have been designed to predict the spread of malware on networks.
Traditional systems for creating risk models may place emphasis on the perimeter: what is the risk of compromise, given certain factors. However, if the perimeter is breached, traditional models may be unable to quantify the risk associated with the exposure of the remaining systems to the compromised system. Traditional models, therefore, may be unable to identify systems most at risk of infecting other systems or being infected by other systems on the same network. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for securing computing systems on private networks.